PILLOW TALK
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Leia share some private thoughts


PILLOW TALK..

Han Solo slowly ended the kiss and raised his head from Leia's…her eyes were closed, but even in the

twilight of the room, he could see the lone, shimmering, teardrop clinging to her eyelashes.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Are you sorry?" He

asked softly.

"No, I'm happy…. Are you sorry?" She whispered back, raising her eyes to him. "I know I'm not your

first."

"No, you are the last. I love you Leia."

Her indrawn breath marked her surprise. "You've never said that to me before."

"I couldn't take the chance." He told her. "If Vader and his minions knew I cared that deeply, it

would have put you in even more danger." Han drew a strand of her auburn hair through his fingers.

Leia reached up and traced the light scar on his forehead. They were taking time to discover, to feel

comfortable with each other. "I got that working in the cargo hold of the. FALCON….raised up too quickly."

Leia smiled and trailed her fingers down his cheek, the stubble of his whiskers prickling her fingers,

which came to rest on the scar slashed across his chin. "Want to know how I got that? He asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "A man should have some secrets and mysteries that he keeps to himself.

It does make you look more scoundrel like." She told him…. "My scoundrel."

"I like that." He chuckled.

"Scoundrel?"

"No. 'My'…..I belong to you now, Leia.

" And I belong to you Han."

He reached for the blanket to pull it up around Leia's bare shoulders and noticed a brown, puckered spot on

her arm. "How did that happen?" She glanced down …." I was bitten by an arachnia when I was eleven."

"Did it die?" He teased.

She playfully slapped his arm and turned in the bed with her back to him, snuggling into the strength and

warmth of his chest. Han enfolded her in his arms and entwined his fingers with hers; laying his cheek

against her hair.

"Tell me about when you were a little girl, about your world..Alderaan." His breath fanned her hair

and caressed her ear when he spoke.

"Alderaan was a beautiful planet….trees of all colors, greenery, flowers… and the seas, lakes and

rivers were azure. We didn't have change of seasons like other planets, but we did have rain.

There was no pollution on Alderaan, all the buildings in the cities were white. There were animals and

birds. I was very afraid of the Lorian Baat.

"Never heard of an animal like that." Han told her.

"They're much smaller than a mynock and fly. They aren't poisonous or bite, but they do squirt a foul,

smelly, spray if you get too close to them."

"Did you ever get sprayed?" He asked

"No. But my mother did…" Leia stifled a giggle… "It was awful, the smell lingered for days."

I was an only child, but, there's Luke now….I don't remember my father being around.

My mother never talked about him and she seemed sad when I asked about him. We lived with her

father…my grandfather… He was a Royal Senator.

"I liked school…" Han interrupted…."You would." Leia playfully jerked an elbow into Han's midsection

and smiled when she heard a low 'ooof'.

"I had good teachers….and a best friend. Her name was Alya…." Leia paused, realizing

again that Alderaan and all she had known of home was gone…forever.. Han was silent…waiting

patiently for her to continue… "In higher education I studied Science, Astronomy, Politics,

Mathematics…Diplomacy. I wanted to be a Senator like my grandfather."

"And you accomplished that." Han stated. "Your mother and grandfather are proud of you."

"I miss them Han."

"You have Luke."

"I'm thankful for that. But, there is such a feeling of not having a home to go back to." Leia gave a quiet

sniff. Han tightened his arms around her…wanting to comfort and protect her…even from emotions.

"Now." She twisted around and kissed his cheek. "Tell me about your world…family…."

Han took a deep breath and began. "Corell was mountainous….with valleys…it was quite foggy at times.

There were two blue moons that circled in opposite directions from each other, quite a sight in the night sky.

We lived in town.. my father was a laborer…he worked on power cells. My mother stayed home and raised

four children.

"Tell me about them." Leia asked, snuggling down into Han's shoulder.

"Quinn was five when I was born….he was the 'authoritative big brother'….bossy…intelligent…

I was ten when Keid was born…he followed me around everywhere when he started walking.

My sister Katla was born a year after Keid…it was almost like they were twins.. My parents were happy and

made a good home for us… After school, I entered the Military Academy…I wanted to be the

best soldier ever trained."

"Did you like Military School….?

"Like…not really…I learned…but a lot of the authority and restrictive rules made no sense to me. I got

written up a lot for not following orders, insubordination….it's a wonder I didn't get a medal for that."

Han could feel Leia's body jiggle with repressed laughter.

Han was silent….then, "I don't even know if my parent are still alive…and my brother and sister…

Han's voice trailed off….

"My home world is still there…but I can't go back….your Alderaan is gone. That's the past, Leia. All we

have is now… and the future." Han told her.

"That is why I believe in the Alliance and what it stands for so strongly…I want other children… our children,

to have a chance at childhoods like we had…peaceful…productive…not always fearful that the Empire will

invade or destroy your home-world…..that is so frightening." Leia gave a small shiver.

"We have that chance, now." Han told her. "They can't keep building Death Stars…

The two fell silent…..pondering their own thoughts.

"We better get some sleep." Han said, laying back on his own pillow. Leia remained snuggled by Han's

side tangling her fingers in the golden hair that sparsely covered his chest….and closed her eyes.

Han kissed the top of her head….."Tomorrow is the future…and we'll face it…..together."


End file.
